Structures for use on both land and/or water as security barrier systems have been previously developed. Such structures generally intend to stop intruding objects, and range from thick, solid walls blocking the object's progress to secured areas for disabling the propelling mechanism of the object. These structures commonly exhibit noticeable shortcomings. First, these structures are often cumbersome and time-consuming to install and erect as and where desired. Second, they are difficult, or even impossible, to maintain and/or repair after they have sustained the impact of an intruding object. Third, they are often not adaptable to different needs and conditions.
One solution providing an improved marine barrier is shown in FIG. 1 and disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/586,270, filed Aug. 15, 2012, and published as US 2013/0119334, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The marine barrier 1400 of FIG. 1 includes two continuous pleated rows 1401, 1402 of first and second respective pluralities of buoyant panels 1110, to form a diamond-shaped barrier. A plurality of outboard hinges 1120 and a plurality of inboard hinges 1420 elastically connect opposing sides of adjacent panels 1110 with the included angle A therebetween to form two continuous pleated rows 1401, 1402, such that the hinges 1120, 1420 are arranged in first, second, and third substantially parallel rows 1410a-c. 
A first plurality of impact cables 1430 are attached to opposing ends of the first pleated row of panels 1401 and pass through each of the hinges 1120 in the first row of hinges 1410a. A second plurality of impact cables 1430 are attached to opposing ends of the second pleated row of panels 1402 and pass through each of the hinges 1120 in the third row of hinges 1410c. In this example, there are five impact cables 1430 associated with each of the pleated rows 1401, 1402, and they are substantially parallel to each other. Impact cables 1430 comprise, for example, steel wire rope.
When the barrier 1400 is floating in a body of water 1440 and a moving vessel (represented by arrow 1450) impacts one or more of the first plurality of impact cables 1430 attached to the first pleated row 1401 of panels 1110, the impact cables 1430 deflect to transfer a force of the impact to one or more of the first plurality of panels 1110 of the first pleated row 1401, which in turn engage the water 1440, and to one or more of the second plurality of panels of the second pleated row 1402, which in turn engage the water 1440, to transfer the force of the impact to the water 1440 and arrest the motion of the vessel 1450.
Likewise, if a vessel impacts one or more of the second plurality of impact cables 1430 attached to the second pleated row 1402, the load path of the impact force will be similar, but in an opposite direction. Thus, during an impact the panels 1110 are drawn in around the point of impact and engage the water 1440 to dissipate the impact force.
The marine barrier of FIG. 1 is a vast improvement over previous barriers, but is not optimized for maximum effectiveness. For example, since the impact cables 1430 are rigidly attached at opposing ends of the barrier and simply pass through the hinges 1120, the impact cables 1430 cannot be advantageously used to control the transfer of impact forces to the barrier at the initial time of impact of a vessel, to arrest the motion of the vehicle more effectively and reliably. They do not control transfer of the impact force to the barrier until they have deflected towards the central row of hinges 1420 and have stretched a significant amount (typically several feet) so that the force is transferred to the ends of the barrier 1400.
Further, the barrier 1400 of FIG. 1 is primarily intended to deter a small vessel attack. A larger vessel will most likely run over barrier 1400 and potentially get delayed and become ensnared in barrier 1400, but may not be captured by barrier 1400.
There exists a need for a marine barrier with improved energy absorption management to increase its effectiveness and reliability. There is also a need for a marine barrier capable of capturing relatively large vessels.